The present invention relates to skylights and to prefabricated skylight curbs for mounting the skylight, and especially to a skylight and skylight curb in which the skylight curb forms a protective support for the skylight during shipping and storage.
In the past, it has been common to provide a wide variety of skylights for mounting to the roof or side of buildings for allowing the entrance of light into a building and allowing visibility through the skylights, while blocking the escape of heat into or from the building. Typical prior art skylights are made in a self flashing model, in which a wide flange is placed around the skylight dome for attaching the skylight to an opening in a roof or wall and then roofing over the flashing to prevent leakage into the skylight roof opening. A second type of skylight is the curb mounted model in which a built-up curb is formed around the opening in a roof and the skylight has an overlapping curb built around the edges of the dome, which can be placed over the built up curb and attached thereto to prevent leakage through the roof.
The present invention relates to skylights having built in curbs for installation with a prefabricated fiberglass reinforced polymer curb for replacing the normal custom built up curb around an opening in the roof. The prefabricated curb has flashing therearound for the attachment of the flashing to the roof in a manner that the roofing can extend over the flashint to prevent leakage. The present invention is especially concerned with a prefab curb which operates in connection with a curb mounted skylight which can be easily nested within the prefabricated curb to protect the skylight dome during shipment and storage while reducing the size and weight of the shipping container.